The invention is particularly related to a mattress which is suitable for use in medical applications for the improved comfort of patients who are confined to bed for long periods of time. Such patients often suffer from bedsores due to the concentration of pressure in regions where the patient's body touches the mattress, particularly in the regions of the shoulders, hips and heels. Another problem arising in medical environments is the possibility of infection of the mattress with bacteria which could subsequently infect a patient.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming these problems.